


Oh Yet We Trust

by fabuloustrix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mild Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrix/pseuds/fabuloustrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he turned the corner into Arthur’s corridor, he paused, one hand braced lightly against a door frame. The corridor was unusually dark, as the lamplighters had been forbidden to enter. The guards were stationed quite far, down at the ends of the adjacent halls. Faced with the reality of it, Merlin was no longer sure this was such a good idea. He hadn’t exactly thought it through. But the book had seemed credible in its information, and Merlin was certain of Arthur. Yes. Completely certain. He squared his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Yet We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of started with a dream I had, and just got sillier and sillier from there. Title taken from the Tennyson poem of the same name.  
> I'd very much appreciate any and all constructive comments. :)

Merlin stumbled up the white stone steps of the castle as quickly as he could while supporting Arthur’s weight across his shoulders. At the top he tripped over a flagstone, the air rushing out of his lungs as he caught the both of them. He didn’t have time for a fall. He needed to get Arthur back up to his chambers before he woke, in case…

Merlin wasn’t sure he’d seen the man – creature – take Arthur’s knife and slice across his own palm. He wasn’t sure he’d seen that palm extend shakily above the unconscious Arthur’s face. He wasn’t sure if there had been time for a drop of blood to pull out and down between Arthur’s lips before he’d blasted the thing into the opposite wall. 

And Merlin wasn’t even sure what that might mean. But an evil creature transferring its blood to the Crown Prince as its last act could not be a good thing.

Unlocking the door to Arthur’s rooms and shouldering inside, he cursed Arthur’s hubris. Any sensible royal would have called the guards upon witnessing the long searched-for assassin in action. But no, this utter prat had to barrel off after him himself yelling, “Stay!” at Merlin over his shoulder without a thought as to what kind of danger he might be running into. 

Dumping the prince onto his bed, he nearly panicked at how pale Arthur’s face was. He’d seen his friend near death before, but never quite like this. It was at this point that Merlin allowed the guilt to wash over him. He tried to take a deep breath but it hitched in his throat. If only he’d…but no. There had been no way to warn Arthur. He and Gaius had known for a week that the murderer was no mere man, but a man twisted and transformed by dark magic. But without concrete proof? Merlin was not about to start another witch hunt by ensuring the word “sorcery” reached Uther’s ears. Gaius had agreed. They’d just had to watch and wait, and Merlin would take care of it as soon as he possibly could. They just hadn’t allowed for Arthur.

Once they’d reached the dungeons, it had been dark enough that Arthur’s torch was of little help. Neither of them had seen it coming. It had pushed Arthur into the side of the tunnel, hitting his head hard against the stone. He’d brought up his knife to slot neatly between the creature’s ribs and they’d both collapsed to the floor, the torch extinguished. Merlin had conjured a flame to see by, but still he just wasn’t sure. Wasn’t sure if he’d been quick enough.

Merlin forced himself to stop reliving it. He pulled off Arthur’s boots and bent over him, shifting him over on the bed. He had to get him under the covers to start warming up before he left to get Gaius. Maybe he’d have a sleeping draft strong enough to keep Arthur unconscious while they searched for a cure, maybe – 

Merlin froze. A low sound was emitting from Arthur’s throat. He looked down in time to see Arthur’s lips pull back, his eyes still closed. His teeth were razor-sharp and finely pointed. Merlin jumped back and nearly landed on his backside just as Arthur lunged upward with a savage growl. Merlin didn’t hesitate; he scrambled and ran for the door, slamming it shut and locking it behind him before sprinting down the corridor. He cursed but didn’t turn as he heard the dull thud of Arthur colliding with the heavy wood.

 

He and Gaius worked quickly, warning the entire castle that Arthur had fallen gravely and contagiously ill, and that nobody was to enter his rooms for both their own sake and the prince’s. For Uther, it had been a hard pill to swallow, but within an hour Merlin was the only person allowed even in the corridor outside of Arthur’s chambers. That done, the two of them dove into Gaius’s library. By nightfall, Merlin had found some useful information and formulated a plan. 

He stretched and yawned, the sound obnoxiously loud in Gaius’s close, dim chambers. “I’m going down to the well for some cold water. I can hardly stay awake, I need the walk.”

Gaius looked up from the tattered tome he was studying to stare at him for a moment before nodding. “We’ll be at this through the night, I’m afraid.”

Merlin forced his mouth into a rueful grin, trying not to let fear leak onto his face. It didn’t quite work. Gaius quirked The Eyebrow. The wrinkles in his face deepened ominously in the candlelight.

“I’m just worried is all, Gaius. So many things could go wrong. We have to be quick.”

Gaius’s look softened and he nodded again. Merlin turned and left before he could betray himself further. It wasn’t as if Gaius could have stopped him, but he didn’t want the old man driven mad with worry as he surely would have been if he’d had any idea of what Merlin was about to do.

As he turned the corner into Arthur’s corridor, he paused, one hand braced lightly against the dark wood of a doorframe. The corridor was unusually dark, as the lamplighters had been forbidden to enter. The guards were stationed quite far, down at the ends of the adjacent halls. Faced with the reality of it, Merlin was no longer sure this was such a good idea. He hadn’t exactly thought it through. But the book had seemed credible in its information, and Merlin was certain of Arthur. Yes. Completely certain. He squared his shoulders.

He walked straight up to the doors, unlocked them, and threw himself inside, bracing for an attack. When it didn’t come, he let out the breath he’d been holding and opened his eyes. The room was exactly as he’d left it, but dark. Cold, maybe, but not torn apart by a raging beast of a man. And Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Merlin felt the faint beginnings of panic prickling at his skull. If Arthur had gotten loose…

“Merlin…” came a low, rough whisper.

“Arthur?” Merlin called back, relief warring with the animal instinct to run at the sound of that voice.

“Merlin,” it said again. “Get out.”

“Arthur, look – ”

“Merlin! I said get out!” Arthur was practically roaring now, from the shadows somewhere in the vicinity of the wardrobe. Merlin planted himself where he stood.

“Arthur, Gaius and I have been researching, I couldn’t tell you before, but we know what was wrong with that man, and I think it’s what's wrong with you now, and we’re looking for a way to fix this – ”

“I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG,” Arthur shouted, his voice thick with hunger and self-loathing. “YOU THINK I CAN'T FEEL IT? GET OUT!”

“No, Arthur, look, we found something – ”

“A cure?” Arthur said, suddenly much quieter. He appeared suddenly, facing Merlin, a good fifteen feet away from him. Merlin’s heart sank. He looked utterly wretched. “Merlin, is there a cure?”

“Not yet Arthur but LISTEN!” Merlin yelled, cutting off Arthur’s growl. “We’re still looking! We’re certain there has to be one! But look, there’s something that can help you. I read about it, in one of the books. It said that if you…if you stay like this, the, the, bloodlust…it’ll drive you mad. You’ll become an animal, a monster. A mindless killer. Like he was. If you don’t. If you don’t feed. For the first time. Soon,” Merlin finished, looking at the ground. When he looked back up, Arthur’s face was twisting in anger.

“You would have me…you would have me INDULGE this?! You would have me INFLICT myself on some poor, unsuspecting – how DARE you suggest – ”

“Actually,” said Merlin, “I was thinking somebody might be stupid enough to be willing to help you.” He looked pointedly at Arthur, huffed, and removed his neckerchief.

“…No.” Arthur stumbled back a few paces. 

“Arthur, you need to – ”

“I WILL KILL YOU, MERLIN.”

“No, you won’t.”

“No,"Arthur said again, shaking his head. "No!”

“Arthur, if you let it drive you insane, there will be no coming back. We can cure you ten times over but it won’t heal your mind. It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.”

“No, Merlin. No. Just no. There is no way.” Arthur’s breathing was going ragged, he was leaning against the bed post. He looked positively gray. “You’re relieved of your duties. Clearly your sense of honor is great, but there’s no…need.” His voice cracked on the word as he leaned away from Merlin.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, taking a deliberate step forward, “There is every need. Camelot needs you. Albion and all that. It’s very simple. And I’ll be fine,” he added.

“Al - what?" Arthur asked, practically panting with effort. "How could you possibly be fine?”

“You’ll stop,” Merlin said.

“Why would you think -- Merlin, don’t come any closer.”

Merlin was walking forward, into Arthur’s space. He saw Arthur’s pupils dilate, watched as the animal slowly took over.

“I know you’ll stop because you’re Prince Arthur and you won’t let your stupid, terrible manservant die for you, so just get on with it already.”

Arthur had only begun to back away when Merlin’s scent hit him full in the face and he lunged forward, pinning Merlin to the wall almost before he could flinch. Merlin’s face screwed up against the pain as he felt Arthur’s hands digging into his shoulder and waist. He almost laughed as the adrenaline hit him, it was just exactly his particular luck that this moment, Arthur finally so close, pressing into him, was in the context of Arthur’s new drive to kill. At least, he thought, grimacing as he felt sharp points pressing into his throat, Arthur wanted to kill him for sustenance instead of punishment. That was nice. They'd be ending on a happy note.

But then, as Arthur’s teeth broke his skin, and he felt a hot wetness bloom between his neck and Arthur’s mouth, something clicked in his brain. He felt Arthur tense up as it hit him too, before throwing everything he had into pulling Merlin’s blood between his lips. Merlin’s breathing faltered and his eyes stared, unseeing as something unnamed swooped through his mind. He felt like he was flying, like the bottom had dropped out of his chest and he was opened wide and Arthur was there, Arthur was the only thing there, and he needed Arthur more than he’d ever needed anything, ever would need anything. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands reached up to pull Arthur in closer. Arthur groaned low in his throat and did something utterly shocking: he ground his hips forward into Merlin’s once. Merlin gasped. Twice, and Merlin groaned back.

The sudden sound against the silence seemed to startle them both back to reality. Arthur tore his mouth away from Merlin, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of one hand. His eyes looked wild but human as he watched Merlin’s hand reach up to the wound on his neck. Arthur’s mouth was lightly stained red and his hair was disheveled from Merlin’s fingers, though he didn’t remember putting them there. For a moment they just stared at each other, until Merlin’s embarrassment finally spluttered into a dull roar and he began to run, as fast as he could, away.

 

Days had gone by since that night, and neither Arthur nor Merlin had said a word about what had happened. The entire castle was still warned away from Arthur’s chambers, but inside them he was acting almost like his usual self. He was still taking pleasure in ordering Merlin around to do the most menial of tasks, throwing things at his head, and threatening to have him thrown in the stocks. The only difference, apart from the dark stuffiness of the curtains being constantly drawn ("Ouch, Merlin, the sun hurts my eyes." "Alright, fine, sorry. Must be a side-effect."), was that he never let himself within five or six feet of Merlin, and Merlin never went anywhere near him. 

Though he’d never thought about it before, the lack of proximity was a great loss to Merlin. He’d taken for granted what a tactile person Arthur had always been, and being kept at more than arm’s length was irritatingly revealing of the neediness he felt for the Crown Prince. Especially now that sometimes Merlin would catch Arthur staring hard at his neckerchief when he thought Merlin wasn’t looking. At such moments Merlin found it difficult to suppress the ever-present shiver that threatened to run down his spine. 

"Out with it, Merlin," said Arthur from his seat at the table. He was just finishing his lunch.

"What?" said Merlin, tidying up the wardrobe.

"You keep sighing and slumping about like the lovesick daughter of a country lord," he answered, crumpling his napkin onto the table.

"Charming," said Merlin darkly. Because really, this was too much. He hadn't slept since the incident, he could hardly see straight from hours of candlelit reading, and on top of that Arthur had to go hitting this particular nail on it's stupid head.

"How is it my fault you're such a big girl?" said Arthur.

"Do you let Morgana hear you talk like that?" Merlin said, at the end of his wits.

Arthur snorted. "I wouldn't be sitting here if she had."

Merlin gave him a pointed look, and slowly Arthur's grin faded.

"You know," he said, looking down at the table. "I also wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't for you."

Merlin stared at him, all aglow in soft firelight, in one of his rare moments of vulnerability. Even if things had been normal, Merlin wouldn't have had the courage to reach out. He wanted to say something, anything, to let him know how categorically Merlin needed him to be sitting there, how really saving Arthur's life had become a more and more selfish act each time he did it.

He cleared his throat. Arthur looked up at him, his face relaxed and honest, and Merlin looked away. He needed to keep this, these moments, safe. 

"Thank me when you're cured," he said, and left.

On the fourth day, Gaius called Merlin into their workroom. 

“Did you find it?” Merlin asked, eager to have the whole ordeal over with.

“I did,” said Gaius. When he said nothing more, Merlin shifted impatiently, one hand on the work table, the other on his hip.

“Well? What do we do?”

“It’s not what we do, it’s what you do, Merlin.” 

“Right, okay, tell me then, I’ll do it now.”

“Merlin, just remember, you’re not obligated to do anything at all,” Gaius said, his tone firm.

“Gaius, come on, out with it.”

“It says here that the blood of a witch or warlock freely given, thrice before the first full moon of the sickness, will cleanse the victim of the dark magic.”

“…Right,” said Merlin, trying to calculate when the full moon was.

“But Merlin, it’s not something to be done lightly. There are certain side-effects.”

“It’s alright Gaius, it’s already happened once, I read that he had to feed or the need would drive him irrevocably insane, so well, yeah,” said Merlin, thinking only of the last moon he could remember.

Gaius’s Eyebrow shot up to his hairline.

“Er,” said Merlin, sensing he’d missed something. “What sort of side-effects?”

“Oh, nothing,” said Gaius. He coughed. “I’m sure if…if there were anything to worry about, you’d know by now. I’ll just. Go and fetch the almanac shall I? We’ll see how much time you have.”

Merlin watched Gaius go to the other room warily, not sure if he wanted to know what the old man had read. Sighing, he went over to the book Gaius had been poring over. He immediately wished he hadn’t. The words “soul link” and “sexual arousal” caught his eye before he looked away in horror. And he’d told Gaius – oh, gods. He suddenly felt the need to be anywhere but there.

“Actually Gaius I’ve just remembered, Arthur wanted me to muck out his horses before dinner so I’m just going to, you know, go do that. See you later!” With that, he bolted. 

To his own surprise, he actually did tend to the horses, before going down to one of the bathhouses and taking a long, well-deserved soak. At least, that’s what he'd planned. In reality, he couldn’t get Arthur’s mouth, or his hips, out of his mind, so he gave up and went to the kitchens to fetch Arthur’s dinner. Which he would then eat himself, because Arthur wouldn’t want it, and there was no need to raise suspicion or insult the cooks. 

But up in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin’s mind had wandered back to the lunar calendar, and how he really couldn’t remember for the life of him when the next full moon was, and how he really hoped he hadn’t missed it in the past couple of days, he really hadn’t had time to go outside what with all the researching...

And suddenly he was setting the tray of food down right in front of Arthur, closer to him than he’d been in days, close enough that Arthur didn’t even need to shift his weight as a hand shot out and took hold of Merlin’s wrist.

Again, Merlin froze.

His eyes shut, Arthur slowly brought Merlin’s wrist to his face, breathing it in. He used his other hand to push up the fabric of Merlin’s sleeve, and followed with his lips. Skimming skin, tasting. Merlin blinked rapidly and flinched as he felt Arthur’s tongue dart out to trace a vein. He moved up to the crook of Merlin’s elbow, burying his nose in the fabric of his shirt, one hand still gripping his wrist, the other pressing Merlin’s arm to his face. Merlin was trying not to pull away, knowing that no matter how he felt it was inevitable, required of him, that once it was over he'd have to pretend it never happened.

When Arthur stood he was suddenly very close. Merlin found himself backing up, but the distance between them didn’t increase. If anything, it disappeared. Arthur’s face was now buried in Merlin’s neck as his legs continued to carry him back and back until he was jarred to a halt, his back coming into contact with the bedpost. And Arthur was still just breathing him in. Merlin felt a flush rise to his cheeks as his body finally registered the heat of Arthur so close to him.

Arthur followed the blood up past his jaw, skimming his lips along Merlin’s cheek, down to his mouth. It wasn’t a kiss exactly. Arthur’s intent was clear, sucking Merlin’s blood close behind the thin skin of his bottom lip, tasting it, moving on. But still Merlin’s eyes fell closed and his breath faltered. He brought his hands up to rest on Arthur's shoulders and tried not to move.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice low but even. He was moving to mouth along Merlin’s jugular now.

“…Arthur?” said Merlin, struggling to keep his voice equally businesslike, and failing.

“You have magic.”

Merlin’s eyes snapped open. “What? That’s. What?” His heart began to race as the panic rose. Would Arthur kill him now? Would this be his execution? Torn limb from limb by the vicious teeth of his prince, instead of the slow burn of the pyre?

Arthur gasped slightly at the rapid increase of blood flow, and suddenly Merlin’s belt was halfway across the room and Arthur was rucking up his shirt, pressing his face into Merlin’s ribs, directly over his heart.

“Gods Merlin, calm down. No, scratch that, never, ever calm down,” growled Arthur, sucking a bruise into Merlin’s flesh.

Merlin just stood, helpless. “But how?” He murmured, heart sinking even as it pounded. He figured there was no harm left to be done at this point.

“Gaius came in earlier today. Wanted to see how I was doing,” Arthur said, seemingly attempting to dig through Merlin’s skin using any means but those wicked teeth. Merlin did his best not to squirm. “He smelled so different to you. His…his blood smelled like nothing, like water. I thought maybe it was just the difference between him and you, so I snuck out. I hid in the alcove next to the kitchens. Water, water, water. I was beginning to think it was just..." He paused. "But then that mousy kitchen maid walked past. Cara? Knew somebody in there had special abilities. But even she smelled so...thin. Nobody smells like you Merlin.”

“Um, okay, but,” Arthur shifted back up to Merlin’s neck as the pounding of his heart slowed. “How does that mean I have magic?”

“Not that hard to figure out really,” Arthur said, twining his fingers into Merlin’s hair to tip his head gently back. “Makes sense.”

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, the war between fear and arousal making him feel weak. “Are you going to kill me?”

Arthur paused, his mouth open against Merlin’s collarbone. “I think I’d have done it before now, don’t you? I'm just...hungry.” 

Merlin swallowed hard. "Then you should have something to eat."

Without moving, Arthur looked up at Merlin. Merlin nodded and whispered, "I trust you."

And with that Arthur increased the pressure of his teeth against Merlin’s skin, breaking it, drawing the blood out in long, slow drafts. Not frenzied, like before, but languorous. Once again Merlin felt as if his rib-cage were split in two, opening his being to encompass Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. 

He was vaguely aware of the world shifting around him and suddenly he was being pressed firmly back, no, down, into something soft by the whole of Arthur’s body. And again, Arthur pushed his hips down into Merlin’s, and Merlin gasped at the shock of it. He felt his blood change directions, rushing downward now. He closed his eyes, almost able to feel embarrassment but not quite, and vaguely aware that if this was really happening, the only thing to do was to enjoy the utterly ecstatic feeling.

Arthur, though, pulled his lips off of Merlin’s clavicle, licking the wound clean before breathing him in again deeply. The entire world came slamming back into focus along with a generous helping of embarrassment and Merlin thought this would be it. He was ready for Arthur to back off and look away, distantly ashamed, but Arthur just kept inhaling, moving from place to place on Merlin’s body like a hound following a trail.

And watching, Merlin realized Arthur was merely doing what he had been all along. He was following the blood.

“Arthur,” Merlin croaked, still breathing hard. “You should probably, I don’t know, I think later you’re going to look back on this moment and feel a bit – ”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur said, nosing along the waistband of Merlin’s trousers. Merlin hadn't even noticed him undo the laces, and now he was pulling them down and down, freeing Merlin’s erection. Arthur pressed his lips into Merlin’s hip and sighed. Merlin couldn't look anymore, didn't want this memory haunting him in dreams, and probably waking too, for the rest of his life. He lay back and shut his eyes against the harsh brilliance of it all, willing his future self the superhuman ability to focus on being Arthur's friend, after these brief moments of playing at being his lover. He felt Arthur pull back slightly, felt his breath moving against his skin.

“Arthur, what –” his strangled words were cut off by an embarrassingly desperate and drawn-out moan as Arthur pressed his lips and tongue to the underside of his cock. And then suddenly none of his thoughts mattered anymore. Arthur’s mouth was everywhere, kissing, sucking gently, sucking hard, licking at Merlin’s skin, tasting, finally taking the head into his mouth and running his tongue around it. 

“Oh,” Merlin breathed. His fingers wove into Arthur’s hair, holding on for dear life. His heart beat faster, pumping more and more blood down, and Arthur moaned, taking Merlin's cock deeper into his mouth. Merlin bucked into the vibrations, completely unable to control his body even if he’d wanted to. When Arthur pulled off Merlin whined at the separation, but had a split second to be thankful when he saw the wild hunger on Arthur’s face before he buried his teeth into Merlin’s hip, sucking hard while his fist pumped mercilessly at Merlin’s cock.

Merlin felt as if he were falling apart, completely overwhelmed by pleasure and that other, indescribable feeling of falling and flying. He could feel Arthur’s desperation as well as his own impossible want, felt the sparking heat gathering inside of him.

“Arthur,” he moaned a warning, and cried out as he came hard over Arthur’s hand. Arthur pulled off of his hip seconds later, panting and shaking. As he moved, Merlin saw that his breeches were wet with his own come.

“Merlin,” he said as he pulled himself up, draping himself onto Merlin’s side, looking lost and exhausted.

Dazed, Merlin couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around him before everything went dark.

 

Merlin woke with a start, the sun already high in the sky. He had a brief moment of confusion before he realized he was in Arthur’s bed, and another before he remembered the circumstances of his falling asleep there. He groaned in pain as his massive headache registered. He ached all over.

“Are you alright?” came Arthur’s concerned voice. Merlin looked up to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him, sunlight cruelly threading beauty through his hair.

“More importantly, are you?” he asked. He had to make sure before...well, before whatever happened next.

“Yes. I can’t smell you anymore. In the same way, that is. I don’t want...I’m not hungry.”

Merlin nodded, relief only lasting for about ten seconds before embarrassment and foreboding settled over him. He felt himself flush in an empty, lightheaded way which only made him feel even more awkward.

“Really though, are you alright? You lost a lot of blood,” Arthur said clinically, resolutely not looking at him.

“I hurt. All over. But I’m fine.”

“Here,” Arthur said, handing him a cup. “You need to drink water.”

Merlin nodded his thanks, took it, and drank.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, sounding entirely defeated. Merlin looked at him, fearing the worst. “Merlin, I. I want to thank you for what you've done but I feel that would be...inappropriate." He was shaking his head, looking down. "I’m so sorry. You know I would never do anything that would…. That I couldn’t, if I hadn't been...impaired. I didn't know what would happen. I’m so, so sorry. If you want to leave, I’ll understand. I’ll make sure you’re set up in any noble household you desire, or if you want your own land – ”

“Arthur,” Merlin said. Arthur finally met his eyes, and Merlin was slightly horrified to see the beginnings of tears glistening there. “First, you weren’t yourself so of course I won't hold you to anything that, er, happened. And even then, you didn’t hurt me in any way.” He sighed, knowing he was about to give up his own comfort and dignity and probably any chance of ever speaking to Arthur as a friend again to banish those damned tears. “In any way, Arthur. Look at me." Arthur met his eyes. He'd clearly been beating himself up over this for a few hours at least. "Do you understand me?" Merlin said. "I told you to do it knowing the consequences, and I would again. You didn’t take anything from me that I wouldn't give you any day. I gave everything willingly,” he said with a grimace, wondering how any friendship could be so thoroughly destroyed in a day. "Everything. All I can possibly ask is that you find it in you to keep my secret. The magic one. Not the feelings one. Though that one too, I suppose."

Arthur was staring at him, unmoving. Merlin took advantage of this temporary paralysis to clamber out of the bed. He paused for a moment, knowing emphatically that this would be his only chance, and pressed his lips to Arthur’s for one too-brief second before getting shakily to his feet. He’d misjudged his weakness, however, and found the ground was rising up to meet him at an alarming rate before strong arms wrapped around him, laying him out firmly on the bed.

“Merlin,” Arthur said. “Merlin, you great, stupid…you…”

Merlin sighed and looked up at the ceiling, hating to be held captive in his moment of misery.

“If you let me stay I’ll just work for Gaius. I’m not going to be off about it. Though if we’re having a confessional, I’ve felt this way for a while, and it wasn’t awkward before so I don’t see why – ”

Arthur cut him off, pressing his lips against Merlin’s. This time it was a proper kiss. Gentle. Lingering.

“…Oh?” Merlin said when they broke apart, looking at Arthur with wide eyes.

“Oh,” said Arthur, flashing his lovely, human, crooked teeth.

"But..." trailed Merlin, feeling lightheaded again.

"It's been a while now," said Arthur, settling next to him propped up on an elbow. "Gwen, in one of her fits of brutal honesty, said I was an absolute ogre for keeping it secret, but Morgana said it would be a breach of trust for me to say anything. She thought you'd have felt obliged to...make pretensions."

"Gw-! Morga-!" Merlin spluttered. "Am I the last to know about this? You great prat, I've been mooning over you for over a year now and you never thought to-"

"Over a year?" Arthur said with a delighted smile.

"Yes! Why is this a surprise! I'm a big fat obvious idiot!"

Arthur laughed the deep, loud laugh that he only used when he felt fully at ease. "I won't argue with that last," he said, "but _obviously_ you're not. Why are you angry?" he asked. "I'm safe. You're safe. Both in spite of terrible judgement. We could be doing this instead." He leaned down and kissed him again, but deeper.

"Because we could've been doing that for months," Merlin breathed. "And because I was terrified you'd never speak to me again after..."

"Speaking is not what I had in mind just now," said Arthur, smiling.

“So no more biting?” Merlin said.

“No more biting,” said Arthur, leaning back in.

Merlin leaned slightly out of range. “Unless I ask you to,” he said.

Arthur paused and blinked. “Well. I…”

Merlin laughed, remembered his headache, said "Ow," and kissed Arthur anyway.


End file.
